Cherish
by Jane-Lily
Summary: Life is unpredictable and just when you think you have it all figured out, it comes up with something new. Harry Draco Slash Het Mpreg.
1. Cherish, Draco's pov

**Summary:** Life is unpredictable and just when you think you have it all figured out, it throws you another curve ball. Draco Malfoy tells the story of his life. Harry/OFC Harry/Draco Slash Mpreg.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this _is_ Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there is Male Pregnancy if you don't like that, then don't read, FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

AN This was just a spur the moment thing that I wrote. Hope you enjoy. And it's all in Draco's point of view.

* * *

We started out as nothing more then just each other's relief from the war. We didn't tell our respective sides. It was a given that they wouldn't understand and would make it more complicated then it already was. 

The first time we kissed, it was purely accidental, and anything but tender. The first time we had sex we didn't even know the mechanics of it. Neither one of us were experienced. It was awkward but it still felt good. The first time I fell in love I didn't know how or when.

The war ended some three years after our ongoing affair started. I was sentenced to azkaban. I told them that I had switched side's and became a spy, they didn't believe me. When two weeks later they released me I didn't understand until they told me that Harry had appealed for me. He had taken me home then and we had made love that night. We lived in blissful happiness for the next two years.

We were happy...at least I thought we were. One day out of the blue Harry comes home and tells me he's getting married…to someone else. I didn't understand I thought he was content with what we had. When I asked he told me that, It was expected of him to marry someone who wasn't a death eater. I tried to argue that I wasn't that, that it was a long time ago. He convinced me that he didn't love her, only me, she was just for show to the outside world. I believed him. That's how I ended up in a mediocre hotel. That's how I became his dirty little secret.

He visited me almost every night. Then his visit's started becoming few and far between. Every time he did visit, I treasured and held close to my heart. Every moment we've spent since and before I have valued whether it was sorrowful or not.

One night, he came to me and he told me that we couldn't see each other anymore. He didn't give an answer. He just kissed my questions away and we made love. He left before morning break, the next day like always.

He stopped visiting all together after that.

It was a few weeks after his visit that I started to feeling off, when I started throwing up every morning. I suspected I was pregnant…but that couldn't have been right wizards didn't just get pregnant without some magical help. I went to see a mediwizard, under a glamour (he didn't need to know who I was) to at least confirm or deny it. I found out I was pregnant for a month by then. I didn't know how it happened I was just so elated to know that I was having a child, Harry's child. I sent him a letter as soon as I got home. He came but before I could even say a word. He accused me of using him for this, for getting what I wanted, the child. He told me to terminate the pregnancy. I didn't understand, how could he ask me to do something like that. I could just take care of the child on my own and he could visit whenever he wanted. I told him as much, he tried to curse the baby and me. I had apparated then I don't know if I did it by accident or otherwise. I didn't care as long as the baby was safe.

The next few weeks I spent hiding in Hogsmead (which was where I had apparated to). I worked at a dingy apothecary. In turn they let me sleep there and I could use the ingredients if I needed too. I had already made a plan. I would take a gender-changing potion (my body would've changed for the child anyway but I couldn't wait that long) and move to muggle London. I couldn't stay here much longer and let the magic sustaining our child get detected. I knew Harry could find me, he could always sense magic. I was stupid enough to think that the potion I took would be quick and painless, was I wrong. It hurt like hell I stumbled through muggle streets not knowing where I was going. I must've fainted because I woke up in a muggle bed and breakfast. The old muggle couple running the place became my comrades during my pregnancy. They helped me through everything including the labor. I named her, the baby, cherish (because that's what she was, cherished.). She was a beautiful little thing. I fell in love with her right then and I knew that would do anything, even give my life, for her.

I knew I had to bind her powers even before they started, lest we get discovered. So a week after she was born I had taken the car and drove down to the ocean, some two three hours away from the bed and breakfast, and that's where I cast the binding ritual. It hurt me to have to do this to her power's, I know she would have grown up to be a exceptional witch but I just couldn't risk it. I didn't want to lose her.

By the time her 11th birthday came around I had decided the binding had to be relinquished. She needed to go to school. It was her birthright. Harry surely had stopped looking by then. At least that's what I had hoped. Some 2 weeks after I sent cherish off to Hogwarts I was ambushed by aurors. I got arrested and sent to prison (worked just like the muggle ones except azkaban was still used for murderer's) for kidnapping. I didn't understand how it could be considered kidnapping when it was I who had protected, nourished and raised her. I told them as much, they didn't believe me. I was told that she was taken to Harry and his wife. I hoped she would be all right.

My sentence was for 15 years. I thought it was a bit exaggerated for a kidnapping, of which they didn't have proof of, but then who would say no to Harry Potter. Some few years before I was to be released, cherish came to see me. I was happy to see her. She didn't seem to feel the same. She accused me of abandoning her for not fighting for her. I tried to tell her I did the best I could, she didn't listen. She told me she didn't want to see me again and that she hated me. That had ripped my heart apart.

Almost a year after her visit I found out that she got married. I wasn't invited. I had loved her, cherished her, and protected her. I went through pain and suffering so she wouldn't have to. I had went through hours of labour for her. And just like that I was forgotten.

By the time my sentence was over I had found out that Cherish already had kids…my grandchildren…mine and Harry's. I went to talk to her, she didn't want to hear me. I tried explaining that I never abandoned her that I wished I could've been there for her, she called the auror's.

I spent half a year in prison for that. When I was released, I made a little cottage right in the woods some few miles away from my cherish's house. I didn't dare go to talk to her, I might not get to see her again. Instead, I took to spying on her and my grandchildren, there were three of them. I watched them as they grew up and practiced magic and got their own families. And I saw Harry and his wife too there occasionally. He had gotten older but he still looked just as handsome as the day I fell in love with him. Seeing him brought back old memories that I had tried to forget. But how can you forget love.

The second oldest (Atemis) got married right in their backyard. I was happy I could get a full view of them, of everyone. It was a beautiful wedding. At least I got to attend one.

You must be wondering why I'm writing this, It seems I don't have much time left. I wanted to leave something by and I just needed to write down, tell somebody of what my life was like. Chances are this might not be read by anyone…but it still makes me feel better to have this on parchment.

I just wanted to say the last few years, though I haven't been an integrated part of my family, I was nonetheless, happy to see them Happy. I hope them the best and a long life. Harry too…I still love him after all.

Draco Malfoy

The End.

* * *

I might choose to write Harry's version of events as a sequal but I don't know what do you think. R&R just tell me good or bad, long or short. Anything that indicates that you read. 


	2. Cherish, Harry's pov

**Summary:** There are many decisions one has to make in a lifetime. Not all of them are right or good and it always affects those closest to them. Harry's not happy with the decisions he's made. Harry Draco Slash Mpreg.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this _is_ Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there is Male Pregnancy if you don't like that, then don't read, FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

* * *

They tell me I need to write a memoir. I laugh at them. What is my life but an empty shell? I used to feel happy and alive. I was happy when I was a child, I remember feeling love of my parents. Faded yet still there. I was happy when I made friends with Ron and Hermione. I was happy when I finally defeated Voldermort. But when I was truly alive and happy was when I fell in love with Draco. Felt his warmth, felt _his_ love. We had been secretly dating for six years until I met morgon (my wife). He made me feel special, made me feel loved and not just because I got rid of a pest. Can't say the same about my wife. She ruined my life. 

She wasn't a good person. Oh she seemed that way when I married her but she was anything but. She didn't care for me and she always found a way to get what she wanted. The only redeeming quality, I had thought she had, was squashed. You see she was apparently barren. A bit of information she didn't feel the need to tell me. She wouldn't let me divorce her and I was so rooted deeply in her manipulations that I didn't know what to do. Not that I blame everything on her. I let her manipulate me; I let her draw the strings; I let her rip my dreams apart. I lost my friends, my life…my love. And I just stood there like a little puppet doing her bidding.

A few months after we tied the knot I broke things off with Draco. I could see that I was hurting him. I had asked him for so much not thinking of his feelings. I had decided to set him free. To go and find someone who could give him what he truly deserved and what I never could. I felt horrible. Not being able to see him, touch him, love him, it was killing me but I knew it was for the best I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

Some weeks later a letter arrived from Draco. He had gotten pregnant. I had so wanted a child but I didn't understand how Draco (who is a man) could possibly become pregnant. When Morgon told me that wizarding men _could_ get pregnant, I felt elated until she told me that she was going to steal Draco's baby and claim it as our own. I couldn't let her do that.

She had still went out and told the prophet that she was pregnant. Nine months later with still no sign of Draco or the baby she fed them the story that the child was kidnapped at birth. I never thought people could be so gullible but apparently they are, they believed every bit of that ridiculous story that she told.

I raged at him. he had to get away and this was the only way. Years later when cherish came to Hogwarts, (I had so hoped he would send her somewhere else. somewhere far, far, far away from here) Morgon made sure that Draco was found and prosecuted and cherish was "reinstated with her rightful family".

Most would remember Draco as a deatheater. I remember him as the one who saved me. He loved me and he took care of me. He made me feel alive. There are so many things I'm not proud of specially the things that I've done to him. He gave me his heart and trust what did I give him? pain and sorrow. I took away his child…our child.

I love cherish she's my daughter after all. I shouldn't have let myself be played and munipulated. I shouldn't have believed what other's told me, what Morgon told me. I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have done a lot of things. But I did. Now it's too late.

I didn't even realize how she had manipulated my daughter too until I found that Draco tried to reach cherish to only be sent to prison. The love cherish had for Draco should never have been taken away. And it's all my fault that it did. My wife had apparently fed my daughter some cock-and-bull story about how Draco had abandoned her. By the time I explained this to cherish, Draco was nowhere to be found.

I write this letter in my dying bed. And I want anyone who reads this to know that Draco Malfoy has been, is and forever will be my one and only true love and the loving father of my only child.

He loved me, trusted me, made me happy, made me feel alive. He gave everything for me. I never deserved him.

Draco wherever you are I hope you're happy and I hope you can forgive me because I surely can't.

Harry J. Potter


End file.
